Every Move
by ChickWithTheShortHair
Summary: Neji and Naruko learn about how they feel for each other. Quick summary for a quick story.


Neji was naturally quiet. He found talking to be rather annoying at times, thus refraining from saying anything that wasn't meaningful. Plus, people watching was something enjoyed, and silence was required for such an activity. His favorite subject was Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister, who was rather popular with the academy's boys. As he watched Naruko and a random boy from the classroom, he couldn't help but be disgusted at the words that came from the nervous boy's mouth.

"Naru-chan, I love you!"

Neji already didn't like this boy. He obviously didn't even know what love was, let alone feel it towards Naruko. And calling her Naru-chan, something Neji would never do, didn't seem to sit well with her.

Naruko shifted uncomfortably. "Um-"

"Please be my girlfriend!"

Neji almost pitied the boy, who looked desperate and psychotic. Almost.

"I'm sorry...I already like someone," came Naruko's dishonest reply.

The boy's face fell, and Neji was disappointed in her; the crafty ninja was normally better at coming up with false excuses. Heart-broken, the kid gave a quick half-nod, but instead of asking where her affections lie, turned tail and fled. The rejection clearly hurt, but it was to be expected. Naruko never said yes to a relationship, which is what made him doubt her statement on harboring a crush on someone. She sighed, and picked up the chocolates the boy has dropped in his retreat, and dropped them in the trash. Neji leaped down from the classroom window, landing in front of Naruko.

"Well, that was utterly depressing. Aren't you going to keep those?"

Naruko sighed again, looking out into the distance and running her fingers through her bangs, as a pink tint warmed her cheeks. "You heard that?"

"Yes. The chocolate...?"

"No, I'm not going to keep them. They were ment for someone he loved. I don't believe his feelings were any stronger than a mere crush."

How observant of her. "He may not be to fond of finding them in the trash."

She let out a short, unamused laugh. "Point taken. But I'm not taking them. I don't like sweets."

He made a mental note not to get her candies of any sort, before continuing his interrogation. "Why did you lie to him?"

She met his white-gray stare, giving him a funny look. "I didn't."

Strangely, he detected no untruth in this statement. "Who, then?"

She reddened further, and turned her cheek. Neji waited patiently, but no answer came to his ears. Gripping her shoulders, he forced her to face him. He found he was desperate to know. Naruko's eyes widened, his assertiveness throwing her off guard. Neji noticed the setting sun on her face was very appealing, and that she was truly beautiful.

"Neji? Ow..."

She twisted slightly, his grip too powerful. He released her, his gaze tracing the contours of her body. Each curve...he wondered how he didn't see them before. And everytime she moved, Neji would focus on the part of her body that had.

"Who..."

It came out a statement. Her blush lightened, but didn't fade entirely. Neji was glad; her rosy cheeks were interesting. But her lips stayed stubbornly sealed, and he reached the end of his patience.

So Neji kissed her.

Naruko was definitely suprised at first. She took a half-step backward, but Neji's hand halted her retreat, pressing against her lower back, and bringing her closer. His other hand held her wrist, but lifted to cup her face. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she leaned forward slightly, her hands making fists in the front of his shirt. Naruko's lips parted, and she inhaled softly. She stood on her toes, pressing closer to him until their chests were touching, and deepened the kiss. Neji could taste pineapple, a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Both his hands dropped, and grasped her hips firmly.

Neji didn't want to let go of her, but Naruko lowered back down and pulled away, and exhaled, out of breath. She leaned into him, suddenly exhausted. His arms wrapped around her petite frame protectively, and he opened his mouth to speak. "You never told me who."

Naruko peered up at him curiously. "Didn't the kiss tell you?"

It did, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hear her say the words. Her eyes locked with his, and she huffed, rather childishly.

And it was terribly cute.

"Neji Hyuga." She began,"I...I..."

Naruko swallowed, gathered up her confidence, and blurted it out. "I love you, Neji."

Neji felt spectacular. Like he could just fly away. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her. Leaning down, his lips brushed against her jawline, and a shiver went down her spine. Moving to her ear, he whispered the most meaningful words he'd ever said. "And I love you...My Naruko." 


End file.
